In electronic control for a vehicle, a load driving device driving a load is widely used. This load driving device performs ON/OFF control of a switching element, and high current flows in a transistor used as the switching element. Multiple transistors serve as integrated circuits and are densely arranged. Drains of the respective transistors are connected to a drain pad in common while sources of the respective transistors are connected to a source pad in common.
To reduce cost of the load driving device, the size of the transistors is required to be reduced. However, when the size of the transistors is reduced, a current density of a metal interconnection layer connecting the respective transistors is high, and the location in the metal interconnection layer having a high current density may be degraded by electromigration. For this reason, the current densities on the transistors are required to be uniform. A technique described in PTL 1 aims to make such current densities uniform. A semiconductor device described in PTL 1 includes a drain through hole connecting a drain terminal of each transistor to a first conductive layer. The semiconductor device also includes a source through hole connecting a source terminal of each transistor to a second conductive layer. The arrangement distribution of the source through holes and the drain through holes differs depending on the distance from a source pad and a drain pad.